


The Power of Two!

by jmWarrior13583



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmWarrior13583/pseuds/jmWarrior13583
Summary: After the events of Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us! Risa wants to become the best Pokémon Trainer out there, however... Things take a toll as she gets her first Pokémon. A sudden tragic event takes place which changes the way she feels about her partner, but her life changes once she meets a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum! Now determined together, both will change the world!





	1. Story Hub!

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie The Power of Us OST 40 Lisa and Eevee: watch?v=q5hcmWS7nO0&t=7s)

To start off, I wanna thank you for clicking onto the story and sharing your interest towards it! Ever since I watched the movie, Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us! I was inspired to create a story based on Risa, one of the main characters of the movie, and work my way from there! She will be going on a journey across the Pokémon World! Meeting Pokémon and Trainers alike, being a newly Trainer at her age! Ever since the aftermath of the movie, the story will continue on and follow her legacy with her partner Pokémon, Eevee!

-Announcements-  
-Table of Contents-  
-Character List-  
-Author's Contributed-

The three main categories are always updated on a 24/7 basis, you should always check here for any news or updates to the story, as well as upcoming content and chapters as well! I will always make sure to deliver chapters regularly, depending on how much love the story gets, if there's a lot... Then I will make a chapter every single week as fast as possible, I swear to it! But just before I get to the contents below... I wanted to say that I do not own Pokémon or any of it's Pokémon and characters, neither the regional names, gyms, etc...

-Announcements-

*Ch. 1, The Beginning of It All! - Soundtracks have been added to add to the "feel" when reading during certain parts, I highly advise you listen to it if you're really into the story, maybe it'll make you feel certain emotions such as crying!

*Ch. 2, The Start of It All! - Has begun development and is currently in the works! Check up soon on when it'll come out!

-Table of Contents-

Ch. 1, The Beginning of it All...

-Character List-

*Risa*  
*Ash*  
*Eevee*  
*Pikachu*  
*Margo*  
*Rick*  
*Mrs. Fry*

-Author's Contributed-

*jmWarrior13583*  
*Unkown_Kai*  
*Hermitto*


	2. Ch. 1, The Beginning of It All...

Ch. 1, The Beginning of It All...

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie The Power of Us OST 50 The Wind Summoning Lugia: watch?v=ogoPbGfEGMIt=6s)

The sun was just setting down over the horizons of the Windy City, as there was not a single sound to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere. Here we begin the story of a girl that embarks on a remarkable journey, to become the very best Trainer out there... Although, your average Trainer didn't start out like any normal Trainer at the age of ten. You go and meet the professor of the region, you select a Pokémon to be your partner through thick and thin throughout your journey. You can always count on a Partner Pokémon to have your back every day of the week. Although it was quiet, we stumble upon two young teenagers, one by the name of Risa, the other by the name of Ash, with two very special Pokémon accompanying them! However, things weren't as bright as they seemed, the mood of the group was rather dark and depressing. They were alone in a dim lit room, somewhere in the city... This was where it all started...

"It all started on a bright sunny day..." The high school aged girl began to tell the story, just before stroking the fur of an innocent creature beside her...

The girl was a young teenaged girl, who's recently been taking her very first steps to becoming a Pokémon Trainer... And with all that's happened, her story was about to get more dramatic as a certain boy her age wondered what happened to the poor little Pokémon she was petting beneath her chest in the first place... He wasn't there to witness the accident, but he did remember one thing... The sight of her, you could tell right off the bat that it was as if she lost a very close friend or relative in a matter of seconds.

"What happened to her?" The young male sounding voice asked in curiosity, seeing the saddened look upon her face building up more and more as he questioned her story.

"I'll tell you everything, I just... Hope you wake up... You just have to! For our sake! Please wake up!" The girl began to cry, feeling the tears running down her blushed cheeks.

Flashback: To Where It All Began...

Play Song!: (Trainer School - Pokémon Sun Moon Music Extended: watch?v=Ji7HDMUJInc)

The bright sunny day was ahead of her, as the quiet sound of a classroom was emitting across her fellow classmates, gosh... It was truly another boring day at school, with the usual stuff you'd normally do in class. Take notes from the lesson, start homework early when you had the chance to, listening to the teacher babbling on and on and on, and it was boring the life out of her. We start off the story with a girl by the name of Risa, tapping her fingers on her desk impatiently.

"And now class, turn to pages three forty five and begin reading the text! I will call upon one of you to answer the questions based off of the reading!" Her teacher eventually broke the long awkward silence in the classroom, as the rest of her classmates opened their textbooks to the pages that they were assigned to read to themselves.

"Great!" She rolled her eyes hoping time would pass as quickly as possible.

She was a young blonde haired girl, although it was more of a bleach blonde color. Her hair also had several other colors that were mixed into it as well! Hints of blue and pink were just beneath her bangs above her forehead, and a few strands of hair from the side of her face were colored orange, with a dyed pink color towards the end of the strand of hair! Her eyes looked as if they were made out of emeralds, and they shined brightly under the light. Her finger nails were painted red and she also wore pink heart shaped earrings. She wore her usual clothing, nothing but the school uniform of course! The occasional white buttoned front t-shirt with a red ribbon that hung around the collar neck, and a creamy brown mixed mini skirt that matched in color, which made the uniform appear unique and professional as well! Along with that she wore brown loafers and also long black colored socks that ran up to her thighs.

"Okay, if I have to do it, then so be it... Arceus just save me from this dreaded place already! Can't you make time fly any faster?" She sighed in total boredom, opening up her textbook and flipping to the page number.

Upon reaching the page instantly, she looked to the boring words, all except the images! The class was studying about the evolution of Pokémon and the mysteries behind it! One Pokémon in particular caught her eye! It was a small quadruped brown colored fox-like Pokémon! The cute creature had a bushy fluffy tail, and it's eyes were brown in color, quite massive but adorable looking on it's face! It had a small black nose, and it's smile was just perfect! The tip of it's tail was colored cream, and surrounding it... Were pictures of other Pokémon that appeared to be the evolutions for it! When she looked at the text beside the images, she read more info about the Pokémon, wondering what it was! Being the shy girl that she was, she didn't really talk to other students, especially whenever the topic came up to be about Pokémon. She never really found the confidence to touch one, let alone befriend and own one as a partner. Not only that, but she just never took any interest towards them. Even though there were millions living in the world beside humans, she ignored them the best she could at times, and only focused on studying her school work. She looked outside of the classroom's windows, and saw several Pidgey flying across the horizon! There were Wingull and Sparrow flying in a unique pattern, and it distracted her for a little while.

"Risa!" Her teacher shouted out of nowhere, causing Risa to jump back in fear!

"Y-Yes!" Risa stuttered while gulping nervously, expecting to be punished for getting distracted.

Due to the scene erupting so suddenly, Risa heard small chuckles being passed around the room as she was the laughing target. She pretended to act like her classmates didn't exist, and only locked eye contact with the teacher to avoid further embarrassment.

"Is something the matter Risa? Are you getting distracted because the end the day is approaching ? Or perhaps you already finished with the reading I assigned?" Her teacher snarled, smirking at Risa to intimidate her some more.

"No, I'm very sorry! I'll do the reading right now!" Risa replied back quickly, looking down to read the text in front of her.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon, this Pokémon is said to be the key part for studying about evolution, and why it's so important in every Pokémon's life! It's the only Pokémon known to exist to have the biggest evolutionary chain known to mankind! There's only eight different Pokémon an Eevee can evolve into, based on it's environment and additional adaptation skills!" She wondered in amazement as she read more about the mysterious Pokémon!

"Hm... It looks kinda... Cute..." She thought to herself, before quickly shaking the thought away to continue reading more about it.

"Who am I kidding?! Like I'll ever get to meet and befriend any Pokémon out there in the world." She sighed heavily, regretting the fact that she was shy and she couldn't handle meeting a Pokémon up close.

Even though Fula City was jam packed with people and Pokémon, she tried her best to stay away from them as far as possible, to avoid getting herself into trouble, fearing for the worst if she angered any mean Pokémon. She knows aggressive ones exist, but she never found the courage to befriend one, usually leaving the job to her younger brother at home to do it for her.

"Risa!" Her teacher called upon her, noticing her sudden interest to the text before her.

Either that, or she caught her eye's looking off to the ceiling of the room, daydreaming yet again.

"Gah! Wha?" She panicked, jumping out of her seat from the sudden call out!

She freaked out so much that she fell from her chair, causing an uproar of laughter from her classmates! Her face turned hot red from embarrassment before she fixed herself off the tiled floor, taking a seat back into her chair and keeping her eyes averted to the book in front of her, ignoring the laughs engulfing her.

"Risa, are you okay dear?" Her teacher spoke more softly to her, ignoring the students that were snickering to each other about her.

"Y-Yes, I'm quite alright..." Risa let out a deep breath of relief, hoping it would all end soon...

"Would you care to share your thoughts to the rest of the class about the text? And how it's significant to studying Pokémon evolution?" Her teacher asked her politely, after feeling confident enough for Risa to calm herself down from incident.

"W-Well... From what the text said about this specific Pokémon, an Eevee... It's genetic material is unclear to scientists, they don't know much other than it having an unstable genetic code in it's DNA. It allows the Pokémon to evolve into eight different evolutions, and who knows... Maybe there's more out there that's undiscovered! Other than that, it's genes are important for us to study because evolution is a big step in a Pokémon's life, not only that! But evolution in a Pokémon help humans research them, and their behaviors as well as their magical abilities too! Which is why-" She wanted to go on forever about the subject, suddenly interested in the topic off the text, never realizing beforehand that many Pokémon had different traits and evolutions to follow! However, the school bell rang loud as everyone around her got up from their seats to collect their things, interrupting the rest of her answer.

"Huh?" She blinked oddly, watching her classmates close up their books and picking up their bags from the floor, getting ready to leave campus as the school day was already over.

Luckily, it was Friday so everyone was in a rush to leave so that they could enjoy the weekend to themselves!

"So much for trying to impress the class with your so called big brain... Nobody probably even cares that you're the smartest one in the entire class." Risa thought to herself, grabbing her things and stuffing them into her black colored schoolbag.

Once she was finally finished packing up all of her things, she wore the bag over her back, and got up from her seat, when she was left alone with her teacher. Everyone was long gone by the time the bell finished ringing. Trying to make an exit for the door, she was stopped by the soothing voice of her teacher, placing her dead in her tracks!

"Risa, before you go." Her teacher walked up to her, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yes Mrs. Fry?" She wondered what she stopped her for, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

"You know, don't let other students get to you, I wanted to apologize for calling on you like that, I know how quiet you can be sometimes..." Mrs. Fry apologized for her actions, thinking it was her fault in the first place.

Risa showed a confused look at first towards the middle aged woman, but she formed a smile between her lips so that her teacher didn't have to worry too much about her.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've gotten used to it by now! I only come here to learn right?" Risa replied, sounding happy once again!

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling betrayed or made fun of, students your age can be really mean once in a while, anyhow... Are you going to the Wind Festival tomorrow?" Mrs. Fry grinned back, lifting her hand off of Risa's shoulder.

"Yeah, of course I am! Maybe I'll see you there okay?" Risa wanted to go already, she wanted to check on her brother, Rick!

"I won't hold you any further, have fun and be safe at the festival tomorrow dear!" Mrs. Fry walked back to her desk, taking a seat to grade some assignments turned in from the other students, just before they walked out the door.

Risa nodded in return, making her way towards the classroom door, relieved for the weekend break ahead of her!

"And don't forget to do your homework either, you've been slacking off on it the past couple weeks!" Her teacher's voice grew more serious, making Risa shiver in guilt!

"R-Right, I'll turn it in first thing on Monday!" She responded back, waving her teacher goodbye.

Her teacher saluted the gesture return, watching as Risa headed down the narrow hallway to the outside world! Risa pushed her way out the main doors to the school's entrance, greeted by the summer sun in the clear blue skies above! The wind felt relaxing as it breezed past her hair, she took a deep breath and opened her emerald colored eyes, seeing several students staying after school for sports and club activities! None of them had a Pokémon, so she didn't have to be worried about meeting one. She walked down the staircase and passed by several other students, one in particular that called out to her,

"Hey, Former Star Athlete!" A girl who was red-headed gave her a killer look, as Risa continued walking by, ignoring her words.

"Alright fine... Be that way, this is why you don't have any friends Risa, you anti-social freak!" The red-headed girl continued shouting, eventually joined by two other girls beside her.

Risa pushed through the tears already starting to form in her eyes, the name calling was just unnecessary, especially due to her foot injury...

"Just because I used to be a Star Athlete, doesn't mean I'm worthless now! I'm still the same person as I was before!" She turned around in anger, refusing to take any nonsense thrown at her.

"Oh yeah? You injured your foot during that important race, therefore you can't run anymore can you? Is that why you quit the track team, right before the team made it to the grand finale races in the championships? Our rival school beat us because you decided to quit of a simple bone fracture!" The red-headed girl continued on, breaking Risa's heart, blaming her for the loss of the school's potential championship title.

"That was a whole year ago, nobody even cares about it anymore! What's left in the past stays in the past!" Risa screamed back, walking up to the rude athletic jock while showing no fear towards her.

"Oh yeah? Well you're right in one thing... Nobody even cares about it because nobody even knows you anymore, you went from being the popular girl to being the quiet girl in school! It's a shame you don't have any friends, oh wait... It isn't, you deserve it!" The girl laughed, crossing her arms, being backed up by two younger girls behind, who looked like they were her close friends.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Risa let out all of her anger and shove the girl to the gravel cemented ground, walking away into the opposite direction to leave the bully sitting there on her rear end.

The red-headed girl's friends were too busy helping her up, while the girl gave Risa a killer look of vengeance...

"You better pray that nothing bad'll happen to you come Monday! Because we're going to make the rest of your school year a living nightmare from here on out, do you hear me you rainbow headed-" The girl continued rambling on, meanwhile Risa kept on walking down the sidewalk, and she couldn't hear whatever she said after that. She avoided eye contact with the other students who were just standing there watching the scene the entire time. Some students even pulled out their phones to record the whole incident, but Risa kept walking down the street alone.

She gazed back every once and a while to see if the bully was following her, but she wasn't in sight anymore. She saw the track field that laid beside the school building and saw several track athletes running in preparation for the next track race. Her only hope was that they would forget about what happened long ago, when she suffered a major accident during a race. Risa sighed in sadness and defeat as she looked down at the ground, hoping to move on from her past.

Flashback: Back To The Present!

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie The Power of Us OST 19 Ash and Lisa A: watch?v=4wdP9nbYEGg)

"Wow, those girls are real jerks! If anything, they should be put in their places for calling you that in the first place!" The boy backed her up, putting a hand on her back to comfort her while she was telling her side of the story.

"Pika! Pika!" A certain yellow colored mouse joined in on the conversation, jumping on top of Risa's head to comfort her as well.

"Heh! Well, I don't care much about them, they can't really do anything to me since the principal of the school is really close with me, but I'm just getting started... I'll tell you about what happened to her." Risa continued on, looking into the boy's eyes lovingly.

"Yeah, just... If you can't find the courage or feel comfortable enough to talk about it, don't hesitate to stop the story at any time. I don't want you crying and hurting yourself even more than you already have." The boy nodded, wanting to hear more about her backstory.

The young male was about her age, same height and everything! He had hazel brown colored eyes, with spiked looking coal colored hair above his head, which was covered by a red hat that had a Pokéball symbol on the front of it! He was wearing black gloves on both of his hands, and he wore a blue jacket that had a white colored design on several parts of the sleeves. He was wearing gray colored cargo pants, as well as red and black colored running shoes to match the color of his hat! His name was Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! Along with him, his buddy and partner Pikachu was resting atop Risa's head, the mouse-like Pokémon's fur was colored yellow! It was bipedal, and it's eyes were brown just like the color of Ash's eyes! The cheeks of it's face were covered from two big round red colored dots that held electricity as a storage for power! It also had a thunder-bolt looking tail that was colored brown near the bottom of his back, and there was also two brown horizontal lines across his back as well! Unlike any other Pokémon, you could tell the big difference between whether or not it's species was female or male. The tip of it's tail was straight, rather than a heart shaped tail, which signified that it was a male! The little mouse Pokémon was known as Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu started playing with Risa's hair, earning a slight giggle from her in return, doing his best to cheer her up!

"Alright well... It was my brother first of all, he wanted me to catch her for him, so I wanted to be brave and stand up against my will to avoid Pokémon. At first, I would always think that a lot of them were just mean and aggressive towards humans, but I eventually figured out that not all of them are bad... I eventually became comfortable around them, mostly because my brother always told me not to worry so much about being close to one. We co-exist with them, so it's nature, and I gotta learn to live with it. So... I always avoided touching them and getting to know them, up until I learned about an Eevee in the book, never before was I so interested in the many different paths it could take when evolving! Maybe my little brother knew deep down that all I needed was a Pokémon to keep me company. A Pokémon that I could talk to, a Pokémon that I could count on for the rest of my life."

She clenched her fists tighter, and forced a grin through her lips, pushing herself through the constant tears that were flowing down from her eyelids. Remembering where it all began, the promise she made to her brother.

Flashback: To Where The Promise Was Made!

Play Song!: (Pokemon Movie 21 Soundtrack Track #28: Each Person's Thoughts: watch?v=5YSyplZoO94)

"W-What!? You want ME to catch a Pokémon? You're crazy right?" Risa panicked while raising her voice shakily, backing up into the dresser behind her!

"Um no, I'm actually not... I just want a Pokémon, seeing as I can't get one from my current state right now..." Said Rick, her little brother who was looking up to her with big eyes!

Risa couldn't believe what she was hearing as her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. Of all the things she promised to do for her little brother until he fully recovered in the hospital, this wasn't one of them she was expecting so suddenly. To be asked to catch a Pokémon? She still didn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

"You know how I am with Pokémon, I can be around them... I just always get the feeling like they'll attack me or something! I'm somewhat afraid of some of them! Okay? SOME of them! Besides, I don't know anything about Pokémon!" She sighed in return, looking at her little brother's bandaged leg.

Her little brother had brown hair unlike her own hair color, and his eyes were colored dark brown too which matched the color perfectly! He was wearing red headphones that had a yellow thunderbolt icon on the side of them, along with a traditional patient robe that ran down his body, almost like pajamas! His right leg was injured terribly from an accident, and he's been stuck here in the hospital for the past few months, just recovering all by himself.

"That makes absolutely no sense, how can you not like Pokémon, and SOME of them don't count... You need to like ALL of them, you hear me sis? All I want is a single Pokémon to keep me company in this boring place, and I could always count on a big sister like you can't I?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes, hoping to knock some sense into her shocked face.

She couldn't resist saying no to her little brother, she was the one who promised him that she would do ANYTHING for him, just to make him feel better at least! But being expected to catch a Pokémon for him? Well, this was going to go terribly downhill.

"I-I don't know... I just... Listen Rick, I don't know much about Pokémon since we've never grew up owning any, and I've been too busy studying at school and worrying about my grades than to pay more attention to raising and catching Pokémon like one of those... What're they called, Trainers? I've made up my answer and no is no!" She crossed her arms, gazing back into his pleading eyes for the final time.

"Oh please Risa! You'd be the best big sister in the world if you could do it just this once for me? All I want is one little Pokémon, pretty pleeeeaaassee!?" Rick clasped his hands together, getting on his knees to beg her to say yes from the edge of his bed!

She tried crossing her arms to show a little sass so that she could back her answer up, but his disappointed face was just impossible to say no to. Seeing as she had no other choice to pick from, she gave him a short groan while feeling defeated.

"Alright fine, I'll do it just this once! But don't cry if I can't catch one! Can it be anything out there?" She finally threw in the towel, picturing what kind of Pokémon would best accompany him as a new friend to talk to.

"YAY!" He cheered, throwing his arms up into the air excitedly.

When he finished celebrating, he took out his smartphone and pulled up an image to show her what the Pokémon looked like. Once he finally found a good picture, he shoved the phone directly in front of her face, taking her out of surprise! Risa took a closer look at the Pokémon, giving him a look of shock shortly after she was done examining it.

"T-THAT?! You want THAT Pokémon? Those things are rare, or so I've heard..." She noticed that the Pokémon was an Eevee, noticing the happy grin on her brother's face.

"Please? I really want it! You already said yes, so there's no point in taking it back! Plus they're adorable, when you find one, I'm sure it'll like you a lot! All Pokémon love their Trainers if they're treated back with love!" Rick continued grinning even more, trying to give her some confidence and motivation.

"One, I'm not a Trainer, I'll probably never be good enough to become one, two... I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get you this so called, Eevee..." She winked at him, walking towards the door of the hospital room to start her little quest.

"See you back soon!" He waved goodbye to her just before she stepped out of the room quietly.

Flashback: Back To Reality!

"My brother wanted an Eevee at the time, and knowing myself... I'd do anything to make him happy, so I HAD to get him one, I just HAD to, no matter what! Then, that's where I met you Ash!" She turned to face him, blushing lightly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"It's a good thing you met me, I'm glad I helped you out yesterday!" Ash laughed with her, pleased to hear her voice become so happy in a matter of moments.

Flashback: The Start of A Brand New Quest!

Play Song!: (Cerulean City - Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! Let's Go, Eevee Music Extended: watch?v=xnxTTo2RGRk)

While walking through the crowded streets of the wind powered city, Risa spent the past morning or so just trying to find the rare Eon Pokémon! Sadly enough, she failed horribly at finding just a single one... She grew more frustrated at herself, holding a Pokéball in her free hand, and her phone with her other hand, in hopes of finding an Eevee close by. All the while, people and Pokémon alike were all working together, decorating every single thing you could find in the city for the Wind Festival tomorrow! People were putting up balloons for the celebration, and Lugia shaped symbols to dedicate their love to the Legendary Bird. It was a huge city event that the mayor hosted once every year, it was a festival where the city could celebrate to the Legendary Pokémon Lugia, who gave life to the city many ages ago during the great fire!

"Pichu! Pi!" Suddenly, out of nowhere! A high pitched cry of a small Pokémon interrupted the girl's thoughts!

"H-Huh?!" Risa looked down to her foot, feeling a light tug from a certain Pokémon!

She saw a Spikey Earred Pichu wrapped around her foot, looking up at her with widened eyes! It was quite adorable looking and it's tail was heart shaped too, meaning the Pichu was a girl! Risa tried to stay calm from the contact with the little mouse Pokémon, but her heart was beating rather fast!

"AAAAAHHH!" She freaked out and screamed as loud she could, shaking the little critter off of her!

"PICHUUUU!" The Pichu screamed back in total fear, jumping off of her and crawling away on all fours.

She started shaking nervously, causing quite a scene to unfold! People nearby were giving her weird looks, and she felt embarrassed, yet disappointed in herself deep down that she couldn't handle being touched by a tiny Pokémon.

"Pichu! Where are you? Pichuuu?" A child-like voice was calling out towards the Pichu as Risa looked up from the ground to see who the voice belonged to.

She noticed a small girl walking up to the Pichu, she was a child obviously... But Risa recognized her immediately, as well as the nearby spectators! She was a special child, one who's father was an idol to the city! The girl had white skin that matched Risa's perfectly, and her amethyst colored eyes sparkled under the sunlight. She had pink colored hair that matched a bit like Risa's pink in her own hair, but the girl was wearing a yellow headband that had a bow at the side of her head. She was wearing a pink blouse which was also colored white by her upper torso and shoulders, with a yellow bow that tied to the collar which matched with the headband's bow. She was wearing pink slip-on shoes with long white socks that stretched up just above her knees. On her back, a pink schoolbag was hanging, and she gasped once she saw Risa on the ground.

"Pichu!" The girl looked shocked at the sight of Pichu and Risa.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu crawled up to the girl and he sat there on the floor waiting to be picked up.

The little girl scooped him up into her hands and placed him on her shoulder instead of carrying him around, then she looked at Risa shortly after she was finished with Pichu.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't mean for Pichu to get into trouble! He explored a little too ahead without telling me!" The girl panicked, bowing down to apologize to Risa for her Pichu's actions.

"It's quite alright, it's not like your Pichu was bothering me or anything! Hey, aren't you the...?" Risa blinked curiously, recognizing the little girl's face.

"If you're gonna say Mayor Oliver's daughter, then yes I am! I'm Margo! Pleased to meet cha!" Margo did an adorable immature playful stance to add onto her title, being quite famous in the city.

"I'm-" Risa tried greeting herself back, but all of a sudden her phone started ringing loud, interrupting her sentence.

"Oh?" Margo tilted her head, giving Risa a bit of privacy to take the phone call.

"Mind if I take this really quick?" Risa asked, trying to be polite back to the girl.

"Sure! It was nice meeting you, uh?" Margo forced an innocent smile between her lips, while also tilting her head childishly.

"Risa!" Risa grinned back at the child, receiving an even bigger smile from her!

Margo nodded back in understanding, watching Risa taking the phone out from her pocket to see who was calling her. Margo waved Risa goodbye and walked down the sidewalk past her, and several other citizens were overcrowding her along the way! Some were T.V. reporters holding microphones to ask her opinions about the upcoming Wind Festival, while other Trainers were trying to get her autograph. Yup, she was a celebrity all right... She didn't bother paying attention to the annoying people, continuing her day with Pichu alone. When she was gone out of sight, Risa was left there alone to process her own thoughts about the Pichu Margo had.

"What's the point... I can't even handle being touched by a simple Pichu, how am I supposed to catch one for him. I knew I'd be terrible at this Pokémon thing..." She turned around and mumbled to herself while recognizing the sound of the ringtone.

She put the phone closer to her ear before answering the call from her brother, wondering what he was calling her for.

"Hello?" She heard her brother's voice on the other end of the speaker greeting her.

"Hi Rick! What's up?" She started the conversation, thinking of what to say to him.

"Did you catch one for me yet big sis?!" He screamed out in joy, forcing her to think that she was going to regret telling him otherwise.

"N-No, I didn't... A little Pichu touched my foot and I freaked out over it, I told you I'm not cut out for this Rick." Risa groaned silently and looked down to the sidewalk's cement in utter shame.

"Don't say that! Hey, just be brave and confident, I know you can do it! You need to break the habit of thinking they're dangerous, not all of them are! Some of them just want to cuddle with you, is that so bad to think about? Look, you're one of the best-est sisters anyone could ever ask for! An Eevee would be the perfect fit for you anyways once you catch one!" Rick tried to persuade her, supporting her every step of the way to lift her spirits up.

She smiled from his words of encouragement, being reminded that she couldn't let him down no matter what she was tasked to do.

"Thank you Rick! I needed to hear that, I promise I'll bring you one by the end of the day! Wait... Perfect fit for me? And just what do you mean by that!?" She raised her voice in return, hearing her brother chuckle nervously.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you say we stay in a hotel for a night, and check out the Wind Festival tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Ash's voice came out from in front, catching her brain off guard.

"Pika! Pi!"

She looked up off the ground and recognized the face! Ash Ketchum, along with his partner Pikachu riding on his shoulder! It was him! The one who ended up as the runner-up winner in the catching race competition earlier on! She missed out on the event, but she heard a lot about the boy's name, the one who stopped the Tyranitar from rampaging throughout the most popular part of the city, the City Square! With a sudden idea popping in her mind, he was the perfect person to learn and take tips from! He caught Pokémon with such ease during the competition, she's seen clips and videos of him all over the new earlier in the morning, just before she left the hospital Rick was in.

"Hey Rick, I think I just found the right person who could help me out!" Risa cheered to herself, hanging up the phone and putting it back into her pocket immediately without giving Rick the chance to question or say bye to her.

She quickly ran up the boy as fast as she could walk, despite having the inability to run... She eventually stumbled her way along the walk, barely tripping over a small stepping stone in the way! She couldn't handle herself though, tripping over another rock!

"Ah!" She let out a scream, trying to retain her balance back, but unfortunately... She was already headed towards the ground!

"Whoa!" Ash ran by her side, catching her with his arms before she could make an impact to the concrete.

He lifted her up gently, helping her out big time! She quickly got up from his grasp, shaking her arms nervously as she couldn't believe what happened!

"You stupid idiot, why do you always gotta make a scene!" She thought to herself, blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asked politely, looking over her for any scratches or bruises.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Thank you for doing that, um... Ash?" She tilted her head, bowing down to politely thank him for his heroic actions.

"Hey, no problem! Anytime, wait... How do you know my name?" He asked back in surprise, making Pikachu giggle mischievously.

"Everyone pretty much knows about you, you're the one who came runner-up in the catching race, and you also stopped the Tyranitar from rampaging, thank Arceus no one got hurt during the incident! This is the little hero beside you huh!?" She ignored everything else about her fears, feeling her body control itself...

She walked up closer to Pikachu, extending her hand out to pet the mouse's head gently! She rubbed the top of his head for a short while, hearing adorable squeaks coming from the Electric Type!

"Pi-ka! Piii..." Pikachu purred adorably, closing his eyes and enjoying the affection.

It was at that moment however, she realized what she was doing! She screamed out loud, lifting her hand off of Pikachu, and taking a few steps back feeling nervous!

"Ow! S-So Loud! Pikachu cover your ears!" Ash covered his ears and Pikachu did the same thing in synchronization.

Her scream was so loud that everybody in the city could hear her! She looked around and saw fellow citizens staring at her, giving her the weirdest looks she's ever seen in her entire life!

"I'm so S-Sorry!" She returned her gaze back to Ash, shaking her head full of regret and humiliation.

Ash saw the concerned look on her face, but didn't mind her freak out whatsoever. He kept on walking closer to her, extending his hand out to properly meet her!

"Well, you already know this, but my name's Ash! And this is my partner Pikachu!" He wanted to give her a handshake, wondering what her name was in return.

"Chu!" Pikachu waved at her in a friendly manner, hoping she wouldn't be afraid of him again.

"I'm Risa..." She mumbled silently, but it was barely loud enough for the two of them to hear her at least.

They could both easily tell that she was still nervous and ashamed from her own screaming, then she took Ash's hand and shook it quickly. When the gesture ended, Ash gave her a look of confidence, thinking she'd get over it in no time!

"Hey, don't worry about other people staring at you, only worry about what's happening now! Like meeting each other for instance! Nobody will care about you screaming like that, I promise!" He wanted to encourage her to stand up against it, and pretty soon... She stood up straight and gave him a nod, as well as a wide smile to show the confidence in her heart.

"You're right! I'll just ignore it! It's nice to meet you both though! Are you two new to the city? Cause if you are, I heard your conversation earlier. You're trying to find a hotel to stay at which is where most travelling Trainers go to once they enter the city. If you aren't then I'm just assuming at this point... I can be a little, misleading sometimes." She questioned the pair, speaking way louder and clearer than she was beforehand.

"Yeah, I'm trying to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master!" He sounded very happy at that moment, noticing the Pokéball that she dropped while falling into his arms.

He looked down at the capturing device and picked it up off of the ground to hand over to her. She took it gently out of his hand and looked at the ball, frowning a bit in disappointment.

"What's wrong? Is there a Pokémon in there?" He noticed the sudden change in her emotion, wanting to know what was bugging her.

She looked back at him shaking her head in response to the question, she lowered her head and looked to the ground once again, playing with the ball some more by tossing it up and down.

"No, I don't have a Pokémon in here yet, I can't even find the courage to touch one without freaking out, so how am I supposed to catch one? My younger brother is sitting in a hospital bed, and he wanted me to catch him a rare Pokémon, but I can't seem to find it in the city, maybe it's up there by the mountain range where the forest is located." She explained briefly, earning yet another smile from him!

"Hey, maybe I can help you catch one?" He offered happily, forcing her to look up into his eyes with hope written all over her face!

"You really mean it? Would you really wanna help me find one? That'd be the best!" She was speaking way louder than last time, and Ash could tell she was just beaming with happiness!

"Sure! What kind of Pokémon are you looking for anyway?" He wondered curiously, watching her take out her phone to show him an image of the creature.

"It's this one!" She showed him a picture of an Eevee, and he instantly recognized it once saw it close up.

"An Eevee huh? Those Pokémon ARE rare, but I'm confident enough that we'll find one very soon! Let's hurry up and get there before sun fall." Ash had already started walking past her, as she turned around to give him an odd sassy look.

"You're going the wrong way Ash, we have to take the electrical cable carts up to the mountain range." She laughed, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Right, I knew that!" He shrugged it off, turning around and following her instead, chuckling from himself.

She lived in the city way longer than he did, so she knew where she was going! Pikachu just shook his head from his Trainer's actions, and Risa giggled at the pair! She was blessed that she found someone willingly brave enough to help her out with her little quest! She thanked Arceus that it was someone like him too! He came runner-up in the competition, so he HAD to know what he was doing when it came to catching and raising Pokémon.

Flashback: The Present!

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie The Power of Us OST 20 Ash and Lisa B: watch?v=KGjFB6rHK0o)

"That's how I met you in the first place, once again... I'm really thankful that you decided to help me! I'm forever in your debt..." She sighed happily, petting Eevee some more.

"Like I said many times before, I'm always happy to help someone in need, no payment required or nothing! As long as I get to see a smile, my jobs complete!" He leaned back into the comfy couch they were sitting at, putting his hands behinds his head confidently acting heroic.

"Ee..." The small Eon Pokémon purred when Risa was petting the little creature's back ever so gently!

Ever since the incident occurred, Risa felt like it was her fault in the first place... If she hadn't had kept walking away... She would've saved Eevee chasing after her, right before... It happened... She looked down at her foot and sighed depressingly, it was all her fault... She bent down to kiss Eevee on the cheek and when her lips made contact with the eon Pokémon, Eevee smiled and a blush formed on it's face, which made Risa grin at it even more.

"Looks like Eevee's starting to feel a little better than she was before!" Ash pointed out in hope, forcing Risa to cheer up.

"Eevee! I'm so happy I've been blessed with meeting you... I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to save you in time... Arceus... It's all my fault you got injured the way you did!" She continued on, forcing a few tears down her face in regret.

"It wasn't your fault Risa..." Ash felt sorrowful for her, wanting to get through her mind that it was just an accident...

"No, it WAS my fault... My stupid foot injury prevented me from running, and it hurts when I try to do it when needed! Eevee needed me then, and I couldn't push through the pain to save herself!" She sobbed to herself, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Flashback: Somewhere In The Woods

Play Song!: (Morning in the Forest: 8 HOURS of Relaxing Nature Music - Meditation, Yoga, Calming Relaxation: watch?v=bsYa4eZfqIUt=1185s)

"Are you sure you can find one out here? Cause all I'm seeing is the usual Caterpie and Weedle..." Risa let out a deep sigh, exhausted by the long walk to the forest from the city.

"Of course, they're usually out in the plains though, maybe we should hurry up out of the forest and find a good spot. If we do that, then I'm sure we'll find an Eevee somewhere out here." Ash answered back while Pikachu was walking on all fours, trying to sniff out if there was any Eevee trail.

"Pika?" Pikachu kept on sniffing with his nose, trying to pick up any sorta of scent leading them to an Eevee.

"So, how new of a Trainer are you Risa?" Ash wondered, trying to start a conversation with her as to not bore her from the walk.

Together, the two had taken an electrical cable-car all the way up to the forest area of Fula City! They've been walking a great distance down the path through the forest, but there wasn't much to look at. There were just trees and berry bushes surrounding the trail, and they didn't run into any Trainers along the way either. As peaceful as the atmosphere was, they could hear many different chirps coming from the tree branches above. Risa took the opportunity to enjoy the scene, the wind was blowing through them as the sunlight was barely breaking through the branches. It was still mid-day and the sky was clear so it was a beautiful day out like any other. The air was warm so Risa dressed for the occasion instead of wearing her normal school uniform. She was given red glasses to wear for the harsh sunlight, hanging just above her forehead. Her brother suggested that she'd be well prepared if she were to leave the city, then she brought her red purse with her to carry anything else she thought she'd need along the journey. She wore a similar white t-shirt that looked like her school uniform, the only difference was that this one exposed her shoulders and it was sleeveless too. Over it, she wore a red layer that looked similar to overalls, but it had a pink heart at the center of the torso that was open from the top of her stomach area to her shoulders. They were surprisingly short, and she earned a few glances from Ash occasionally... But she never noticed him staring at her once through the long walk. Her shoes were different this time, she wore blood red colored heels that matched with her overalls, but the only exception was that they had a yellow heart shaped symbol on top of the center of her foot, with small socks running just above to the top of her ankles. It was just so peaceful, taking a stroll by themselves, never has she left the city before but this was just breathtaking to enjoy all at once!

"I just go to school, I don't really explore the city much... I don't have many friends either so I'm just a solo-show wherever I go. Although I try my best to fit in with the other people in the city. As far as my experience with Pokémon goes, I just haven't taken any interest towards them. I know we live beside them and stuff, but I never find the courage to own one or become a Trainer myself. I'm too busy studying I guess... But now that you mention that, I'm feeling relieved and peaceful with this forest, the atmosphere is very soothing and it's very nice to enjoy some quiet time out here! Now that we're here, you're making me regret not coming out to the forest ever." She wasn't really sure why that thought never came up in her mind, but her heart was beating quite quickly when her and Ash made eye contact.

If she were to become a Trainer, how would she even do? She'd have opportunities to explore the world and meet different people and Pokémon alike, but she was so busy with school on the other hand, so that couldn't really work out either way sadly.

"Oh, well you shouldn't have to worry about Pokémon! They're all friendly towards humans, well a good significant amount of them! If you show love towards them, they'll show love back to you, and that's what strengthens the bond between a Pokémon and a Trainer. That's my ultimate goal right now actually, to befriend as many Pokémon as possible! I think you should really give it a try and see if you can connect to the Eevee we catch!" Ash gave her some motivational words, getting her mind straight!

She nodded happily towards the young Trainer, hoping his dreams would come true at the end of his own journey! But she didn't have a goal now that she thought about it... She didn't really worry too much about that, seeing as they were already towards the end of the forest trail. When they finally reached the edge of the forest, they came across a large open field! There was grass everywhere, and the sun was beaming down on the plains, making the grass appear even more beautiful! There was a single massive tree at the middle of the field, and not a single Trainer or Pokémon was in sight! The ocean was right beside an edge of a cliff, and there were mountains in the background showing the world beyond Fula City! They could hear the calm waves coming from the water, and the clouds above were very small, letting the sun brighten up the land even more beautifully!

"Wow! It's so beautiful out here!" Risa gasped in amazement, taking it all in at once.

"Mhm, sure is! Looks like we found that field, let's go see if there's any Eevee out here!" Ash exclaimed, walking ahead of her.

She quickly followed after him, noticing Pikachu picking up a trail to follow.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed his finger towards the direction, making Ash and Risa freeze to examine his gesture.

"You find something Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal partner, watching Pikachu nod his head in return.

Pikachu went ahead of the two, leading them to a nearby set of bushes. The bushes were quite large, and they had some Oran Berries attached to the branches! There were barely any though, you could easily tell that some of the berries were picked off of the branches by another Pokémon.

"I hope you're leading us to an actual Eevee... And not the berries Pikachu!" Risa chuckled, making Pikachu giggle quietly from her joke.

As the group of three approached the bushes slowly and carefully, they could hear a little critter chewing on some berries towards the center area of the bushes! They couldn't make out whether or not the creature was either a Pokémon... Or just a random human out in the wild, but what kind of person would do that in the first place!?

"Wait! Sshh... If it's an Eevee, there's a few pointers you gotta make to catch one, you have to battle it first..." Ash started explaining to her the steps to catching a Pokémon, forcing Risa to gulp nervously.

"You know what, I think you should catch it FOR me! I'm not cut out for this stuff! I'm already shaking and I haven't even seen one up close yet!" She wanted to back out of the situation, hoping he would do all the work for her.

"You wanna know what it's like to be a Trainer huh? Well this is one of them, and believe me... It's very exciting to catch your very first Pokémon, maybe it's an Eevee or maybe it's not, but in the long run... The experience is still fun no matter what! So go check the bush and see if it's the Pokémon you're looking for!" Ash encouraged her some more, pushing her towards the bush.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu nodded at her as well, standing beside her all the way so that she could feel protected from harm's way.

"R-Right!" She took very small footsteps, shaking in utter fear as she had no idea what to expect!

"Bweeee..." There was a sound of something yawning coming from the bush, making the group quiet down.

"I-It sounds like someone's yawning!" Risa thought to herself, pushing the head of the bush out of the way so that she could see whatever it was.

Upon sight, she saw a lonely Eevee sitting on the grassy ground, with a couple of Oran berries beside it! There was one thing she noticed about the adorable little fella, and the design of the cream color on it's tail was heart shaped! The heart shaped pattern indicated that the Eevee was a girl!

"Eev... Eev..." The Eevee wasn't aware of Risa, but it continued munching on the Oran berries right away!

Just the sight of the Pokémon made Risa's heart melt... Never in her life beforehand, has she ever seen such an adorable Pokémon like this one before, she's remembered the pictures of an Eevee in her book as well as her phone, but pictures didn't compare to seeing one with your very own eyes up close!

"Ash, are you seeing this? She... She looks adorable!" Risa couldn't help herself, smiling in awe as the Pokémon was happily enjoying the taste of the giant blue berries!

Ash walked over beside her, with Pikachu climbing up on his shoulder to watch the eon Pokémon eat in peace! He smiled with her, agreeing that she was right!

"Yeah, they're well known for being very adorable Pokémon, are you ready to fight her?" He whispered into her ear so that they wouldn't startle the Pokémon.

"Like attack it? Wouldn't that hurt it physically? I don't wanna hurt such an adorable little thing..." She mumbled back, unsure of the idea.

"All Pokémon attacks hurt, but trust me it's how you catch them... Who knows if she dislikes humans or not, sometimes Wild Eevee run away in fear if you startle them by throwing a Pokéball immediately, so that's why you have to attack it!" He went on, letting Pikachu hop on over to her shoulder to aid her.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu agreed with his Trainer, looking ready to fight the Pokémon!

"There's gotta be another way to do it, without hurting the Pokémon Ash!?" Risa wanted to believe herself, as she stumbled through the bushes, making a loud cracking sound as several branches snapped in half!

"Eee?" The little Pokémon turned her head to face the three, showing a look of curiosity!

Seeing the Pokémon making direct eye contact with Risa, made her freeze up in fear! She didn't want to startle the Pokémon, but one thought came straight to her mind...

"Go up to it and pet it... Show no fear towards it!" She heard a voice in her mind, as she took a few small steps towards Eevee.

"Bwee?" Eevee sat up, staring at Risa while tilting her own head, wondering what she was on about.

"You're... An Eevee!" Risa greeted the innocent looking creature, extending her own arms out to touch her!

The Eevee eventually got up from her sitting position, taking a few steps away from Risa, showing a bit of fear towards her in return. Seeing this only made Risa's heart melt even more... The Eevee looked like she was afraid of her!

"EEE-VEE!" The Eevee screamed out in fear, making Risa panic all of a sudden!

She lost her balance from freaking out so much, that she face planted directly onto the Oran berry pile that the Eevee had gathered, squishing them against her face! The collision ruined the makeup that Risa had, and she groaned in embarrassment.

"Eev?" The Eevee gazed at the young girl, blinking rapidly at what she just witnessed!

"O-Ow..." Risa cried out in pain, sitting back up from the smashed berry goo...

By then, her entire face was covered in blue! Eevee saw her face and started laughing hard at Risa!

"Bwee! Evvee!" Eevee stuck her tongue out towards Risa, turning her back to walk away from the group.

"Risa! Now's your chance! Command a Quick Attack!" Ash guided her, seeing as this was the perfect opportunity to unleash the first attack!

Play Song!: (Pokemon Movie 21 soundtrack Track #17: I got an Eevee!: watch?v=cjnyITY-rd0t=12s)

Hearing the confidence in his voice made her feel determined to catch the Eevee! So she felt the need to command the move for Pikachu to attack, listening to Ash call it out.

"Quick Attack!" Risa commanded, watching Pikachu jump from her shoulders to use the move!

"Pika-Pikaaaa-Pikachu!" Pikachu sprinted towards the Evolution Pokémon on all fours, using the attack to knock Eevee on her back!

"Bwevvo!?" Eevee was taken by surprise, rolling back over onto her paws with a sudden jolt of pain!

When she finally figured out what was going on, she stood back up on all four paws, jumping back towards Pikachu to use the move Bite!

"Eh-BOI!" Eevee cried out, opening her mouth to show her teeth growing sharper within milliseconds!

"Dodge the attack!" Ash kept guiding Risa on what to do along the way.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Risa kept on commanding Pikachu, watching the mouse jump up high into the air, evading the attack with ease!

"Here's the golden opportunity, use Thunderbolt!" Ash continued shouting out.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Risa kept commanding the attacks, as Pikachu listened carefully for her words!

"Pikaaaaahhh-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu charged up electricity from his cheeks, sending a bolt of lightning out towards Eevee!

"Ee? VEEEE!" Eevee dodged the attack, using Quick Attack to avoid the Thunderbolt!

Pikachu eventually landed on the grassy battlefield again, getting back on all fours to face his opponent with an intimidated growl! Eevee on the other hand, looked up at Risa instead of her own opponent, getting a little distracted from seeing Risa's face! It was enough to make the small Pokémon giggle some more! This feeling Risa was getting... The feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins, was this the feeling of being a Trainer during battle? She shook off the thought feeling pumped up about the battle in front of her! She looked back at Ash and nodded her head, giving him the message that she had the situation under control.

"Pikachu, let's go! Use Quick Attack one more time!" Risa extended her hand out, watching Pikachu take off at a massive speed!

"Pi! PikaCHU!" Pikachu sprinted towards Eevee once more, watching his opponent using Quick Attack once again!

The two Pokémon ran towards each other using the same attack, eventually colliding with each other's heads! The impact sent both of them flying back a bit, but according to physics, Risa was already well prepared for what to do next!

"Alright, what else do you got Pikachu?" Risa asked the mouse, seeing the mouse's tail glow all of a sudden!

"Pika!" Pikachu showed her the attack he was using, it was Iron Tail!

"What's that Ash?" Risa wondered, looking back at him as a guide.

"It's Iron Tail!" Ash replied, impressed by her callouts so far.

Having the open opportunity to attack, Eevee did a triple back flip, swinging her tail back and fourth to send star shaped projectiles towards Pikachu!

"Pikachu use Iron Tail against the attack, and deflect it!" Risa shouted out, hoping her plan would work!

"Chu-PI!" Pikachu spun around just as the Swift was about to hit his body.

The Iron Tail cancelled out the stars, turning them into dust that flew around everywhere! Eevee gasped in shock, taking wide steps back in shock!

Risa held out the Pokéball in her hand, tossing it up and down as she's seen some Trainers toss one before! Never before has she tossed one, so she only hoped for the best that she wouldn't mess up and totally miss completely!

"Eh-BWOI!" Eevee used Swift once more, sending twice as many stars than before!

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it, then get close to Eevee!" Risa continued screaming at the top of her lungs, feeling excited about the fight!

"Pika!" Pikachu listened, sprinting away from the stars, just barely avoiding them as he continued making his way closer to Eevee!

Meanwhile, Eevee continued firing away not expecting anything of the sort... When Pikachu was just mere meters away from Eevee's position, he listened carefully for Risa's next move!

"Alright, finish her off with Thunderbolt!" At this point Risa was jumping up and down, never feeling this alive before!

"Pikaaaahhh-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu used his signature move again, sending a massive bolt of lightning towards Eevee!

"Eevee? Ee!?" Eevee stopped shooting stars, when she looked down beneath her feet, watching the Thunderbolt engulfing her entire body instantly!

The poor little Pokémon tried resisting the attack, but it was too painful to withstand! The Thunderbolt eventually ended, leaving Eevee to fall to the grassy ground face first! Trying her best to get back up, Eevee just couldn't handle the pain! There was electricity radiating off of her body, signifying that she was paralyzed!

"RISA!" Ash shouted at her, getting pumped up as well!

"A-Alright! Gooooo Pokébaaaalll!" Risa jumped forward, throwing the device out of her hand!

She made sure to concentrate on the throw, hoping to Arceus that it would be perfect! The Pokéball flew towards Eevee, as the small eon Pokémon simply lifted her head to stare down Risa with intimidation! Pikachu, Risa, and Ash all held their breaths simultaneously as the ball struck Eevee's side, opening up like it normally did! The ball shot out a red beam of light towards Eevee, capturing the Pokémon into the red light, which eventually sent the light right back into the device! The Pokéball fell to the ground, rolling towards Risa until it came to a halt just beside her feet! It started shaking rapidly while the button on the face of the ball was glowing red! The ball shook once... Then it shook twice, and without further ado... It shook three times!

"Click!" The Pokéball made a clicking sound, as the button stopped glowing red!

Play Song!: (Pokemon Movie 21 soundtrack Track #18: Nice to Meet You, Eevee: watch?v=XdbiCpuUDQQ)

Risa gasped in happiness with one thought popping up in her mind,

"D-Did I seriously just catch my first Pokémon!?"

"Awesome! You did it Risa! You caught an Eevee!" Ash cheered her on, clapping for her!

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped up in joy congratulating her!

"I-I did?! I caught an Eevee for my little brother YES!" Risa picked up the Pokéball from the ground, lifting her arm up to raise it high into the air!

When they finished celebrating, Risa lowered the Pokéball back down and gazed at it once more! The ball stood perfectly still in the palm of her hand, as she felt the need to push out a single tear of happiness down the side of her face!

"Well, how'd it feel? Pretty amazing right?" Ash wondered how she felt about it, as Pikachu ran up his leg to rest on his shoulder.

Risa turned around to face him, throwing her arms around and pulling him into a passionate warm hug!

"It felt amazing! Thank you so much for helping me out Ash! How can I ever repay you?" The tone of her voice was so ecstatic that it made Ash feel happier for her!

"No need to repay me, hey! Let's go take a seat by that tree at the center of the field!" Ash and Risa eventually broke out of the hug, and the two of them walked beside each other down the field! While they were travelling, Risa took out a napkin from her purse and cleaned her face off.

"So, how're you going to surprise your brother with her?" Ash asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

'I'm not sure! But I really enjoyed that experience! I haven't felt this great in such a long while! Is this what being a Trainer feels like?" She wondered back, holding onto the Pokéball tighter.

"Yup, and that's just the start of it! Wait till you go on a journey, collecting Gym Badges, entering Pokémon Contests, you can do whatever you want in the world! There's a whole lot of stuff to do, and there's a lot of Trainers out there waiting to meet you! If you ever want to become one, it's also a good way to get out of school!" Ash chuckled, getting a laugh from her in return!

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all..." Risa replied, holding that thought in the back of her mind.

Once the two of them finally reached the tree, they both looked up at the leaves! They were green just like the grass, and there were even apples and all kinds of berries growing from the branches! They saw several Pokémon climbing around the branches, Pokémon like Caterpie, Venonat, Pichu, Spinarak, Wurmple, and even Beautifly! They all looked happy together, taking the apples from the tree and munching on them like there was no tomorrow!

"I've never seen Pokémon like that before, they look so happy together!" Risa pointed out, feeling her heart flutter some more!

"There's all kinds of them, millions and millions of them alike! Speaking of which, let's see Eevee! I bet she's really excited to meet you after the battle!" Ash suggested, watching her take a deep breath.

"Right, come on out Eevee!" Risa chanted while pressing her finger against the button on the device, sending out a magical red colored beam of light!

The rays formed into the shape of an Eevee on the grass and when the light faded away, there she was!

"Eevee!" Eevee looked up at the two happily as Pikachu jumped off of Ash to greet her!

"Pika!" Pikachu stopped just in front, receiving a happy cry from the Pokémon in return!

"Pleased to meet you Eevee! I'm Ash!" Ash smiled, waving to the creature.

"Bwee!" Eevee waved back with her paw while wagging her tail back and fourth rapidly!

Now it was Risa's turn! She put her hands on her knees and bent down to greet Eevee, extending her arms out as Eevee turned to face her next!

"I'm Risa! Hi Eevee!" As much as she wanted to, she wanted to scoop Eevee up and just cuddle with her for as long as possible!

She was such a cute Pokémon, but as soon as Risa was about to pick her up, Eevee backed away from Risa!

"Bwee-vee!" Eevee turned it's head, facing the other direction!

The tone of her voice surprised all three of them, she gave Risa an attitude!

"H-Huh!?" Risa felt heartbroken by this... Her heart suddenly tore in half from the way Eevee was treating her!

"Give it time hehe! Don't worry about it! She'll come through sooner or later!" Ash laughed nervously, patting Risa on the back!

"Pika?" Pikachu wagged his tail as Eevee gave him her fullest attention!

The two small Pokémon started running off towards the field, almost as if they were playing a game of tag! Meanwhile, Risa and Ash stood back just watching the pair having fun.

"D-Does she not like me or something Ash? She looked really happy to meet you and Pikachu... Except for me..." Risa wondered more about Eevee's attitude, feeling saddened by that sudden moment.

"It's okay, I promise you! Eevee will like you in no time, sometimes it happens to other Trainers when they catch a Pokémon, just give it time!" Ash continued grinning, hoping she would forget about it.

Just seeing that smile on his face, suddenly made her beam up as well! She smiled back and was forever grateful for what he did for her! He helped her catch an Eevee for her little brother Rick, and she was commanding Pikachu as if she'd been doing it for all her life!

Flashback: Back To It!

Play Song!: (Pokemon Movie 21 soundtrack Track #40: Lisa and Eevee: watch?v=E7Wk3pUQWik)

"Eeevv..." Eevee continued breathing slowly in and out as she felt Risa's hand softly petting her backside.

"My little Eevee... You need to rest!" Risa whispered to the Pokémon with a depressed tone in her voice.

"Poor Eevee... She'll be fine, I promise you!" Ash tried cheering her up, but to no avail... Risa still frowned at him.

"So, we're getting closer and closer to what happened... It happened earlier on... Before I came here to get some help from Nurse Joy. The Festival was supposed to be fun for us both, but it turns out... I only pushed her aside after she gave me an attitude the whole time we were there!" Risa wanted to finish the story by telling Ash the rest of it.

She pushed more tears down her face as she was going to regret telling the story... She kept her eyes closed as she began the tale of the incident,

Flashback: After The Catch...

"Oh little brother, look who's here!" Risa sounded cheerful, opening the door to his hospital room!

Rick woke up and stared at whoever opened the door, he noticed that it was just his favorite big sister!

"Risa, you're back! You've been gone the whole day!" Rick asked in surprise, taking note that she was hiding something behind her back!

"Y-Yeah hehe! I've been doing things!" Risa chuckled nervously, refusing to show him what she was hiding.

"Alright, quit being the awkward Risa I know and love, show me what you're hiding behind your back!" Rick raised his eyebrow, sitting up from his bed to question her!

Without any way to escape or avoid the question, she showed him the object she held behind her! A brightly colored wrapped Pokéball that was covered in red ribbon! She presented the gift out to him as Rick held his breath!

"I got it for you! The Pokémon you wanted! Now she can be a little stubborn sometimes, you will not believe how long it took me... Just to keep her inside her Pokéball." She let out a slight groan, before joining his side at the end of the bed.

"You actually caught an Eevee?" Rick spoke back in amazement, surprised by his sister's present!

"Yup, I did! I had some help from a great Trainer and his strong partner, but I managed to find you one! Here, she's all yours!" She handed him the device as he grasped it firmly with his palm.

Rick looked at the ball for a second longer, but there was something off... The happy expression on his face faded away, and Risa noticed it almost immediately. The two siblings stared at each other before Rick wanted to talk some more.

"And you said she was stubborn? She must be a girl just like you! Anyways, how is she stubborn though? Did you mistreat her or something?" He exclaimed, curiously staring her down.

"Nonono! I didn't do anything, she was just really happy with the other Trainer and his Pokémon, but whenever I tried to talk or speak with her... She just turns her head away and ignores me as if I don't even exist." Risa sighed, looking down to the Pokéball in question.

"Well, since you caught it... I think YOU should be the one to fix that if she's stubborn with you!" Rick encouraged her to do that, just for him!

"W-WHAT?!" She jumped from the bed like when he asked her to catch Eevee for him!

"C'mon! What's the worst that can happen, I wish I could go to the festival tomorrow, but you should take her with you instead of sitting beside me to cheer me up! It'll make me much happier to see you bonding with a Pokémon, rather than bonding with me! You see me every single day! Can you at least do that for me big sis?" Rick pleaded yet again, making her roll her eyes in stubbornness.

"F-Fine... I'll take her to the festival tomorrow, get some sleep! The sun's been past down hours ago mister!" She acted like a mother, raising her voice to provoke him!

She didn't have to tell him twice, as she took a seat on a nearby rocking chair that could turn into a bed! Rick climbed underneath his bed sheets as he gave her a wink in return! When the two of them got settled down, Risa looked at the Pokéball for a very long time...

"I hope everything goes well between us tomorrow, I want you to like me... I already like you, so you should do the same! Anyways... Goodnight Eevee." She set the Pokéball on a table beside her, as she got herself ready for the following day!

The Following Day...

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us OST 06 The Wind Festival Grounds: watch?v=3n5T1RWh3GI)

"So this is Fula City's Wind Festival huh? WOW!" Ash gasped in shock, amazed by the beauty of the secluded island!

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu joined him while gasping too!

"Yep! This festival is held once a year, I've heard it's a lot of fun, although I've never been down here myself..." Risa explained, only making Ash more excited about the festival!

"Really? And why's that?" Ash asked, looking around at all the people and Pokémon together!

"Been busy with homework for school, but I guess I can hold off on that for a bit longer!" Risa chuckled, remembering that her Teacher did in fact tell her that she was slacking off on it.

The festival itself was very beautiful and fun to be at! It was located on a secluded island, just far apart from Fula City! It was built over an ocean, and the skies were clear and sunny out! There were hundreds and thousands of people alike and even Pokémon joining in on the fun too! There were decorative windmills across a lot of the attractions and rides, even the food stands were decorated too! There were party balloons scattered across the sky, and even giant Pokémon themed balloons towering over the skies! Yup, the city was surely known for their windy themed carnival!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed up towards the sky, locating a giant Poké-balloon that had the shape of a Pikachu head!

"Hey, look bud it's you!" Ash laughed, looking up at the balloon.

"Bwee!" Eevee smiled, looking up at a similar balloon next to Pikachu's!

The balloon she was pointing at was her own head! Together, all four friends laughed at once, enjoying each other's company! All except for Eevee with Risa... Eevee was riding on top of Risa's head, not paying any attention to her whatsoever...

The food stands were selling delicious smelling food to Trainers and Pokémon, it was enough to make their mouths water! Then, there were also carnival rides too such as a giant Ferris wheel, a roller coaster ride that was really big and steep, and even giant drop rides! There were all kinds of them, and Ash couldn't wait to ride them all with his buddy Pikachu!

"Go have some fun with Pikachu, Eevee and I are gonna do our own thing, right Eevee?" Risa grinned, looking up at Eevee.

"Eevo..." Eevee looked away from her, frowning in disgust!

Again, Risa took notice of her behavior, she let out a deep sigh... Hoping to Arceus that it would all be over soon.

"Why did he have to convince me to take Eevee out?" She thought to herself while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Right, I'll see you later Risa! Come on buddy, we're getting on that roller coaster first thing before we eat!" Ash continued laughing with Pikachu.

Risa watched as the two best friends enjoyed each other's company. She started getting jealous about how much fun they were having already, and they haven't even gotten on any of the rides yet! Then, an idea came to her mind shortly after!

"Alright Eevee, let's go have some fun together girl! What should we do first?" Risa offered, forcing a happy smile through her lips so that she could get onto Eevee's good side.

"Eev, Bwee-veh..." Eevee jumped off from her head, landing perfectly on the boardwalk carelessly!

"Hey, I know! I bet you're pretty hungry huh? The long bus ride here really made me hungry!" Risa smiled, digging into her purse for something.

Eevee took the chance to look up at Risa while she dug around in her purse for her special treat! After a few seconds of waiting, Eevee rolled her eyes impatiently, tapping one of her paws against the wooden dock, looking around at the other people with their own Pokémon.

"Here we go! Come on, let's go get something to eat so we can join Ash on some of the rides!" Risa tried her best to persuade the little Pokémon in joining her, so she got a head start to one of the food booths closest to them, waiting for Eevee to come along.

Without hesitating, Eevee trotted towards her, without showing any sort of happiness or smile. Seeing this made Risa sigh in frustration, but she didn't want to let her younger brother down. No matter what she had to do in order to bond with Eevee, even if it costed her everything she ever cared about! She waited in a line patiently, as she turned around and looked down upon Eevee. The evolution Pokémon paid no attention towards her, but that didn't stop her determination! Risa scooped up Eevee off the ground and held her closely in her arms! Luckily, Eevee didn't flinch or show any signs of refusing to be carried, which made Risa happy for some reason! As she waited in the long line of people, she looked ahead and saw a menu on the board of what they were serving! There were some interesting ones such as Cotton Candy, Magikarp Burgers, Fries, Soda, Water, there was even Ice Cream being served! On top of that, there was another menu specifically for Pokémon to eat, they had all the pellets for all the many different types of Pokémon, even Poffins and Berries, as well as Pokéblocks!

"So, what're you in the mood for Eevee? Do you want a Pokéblock? Berries? Normal Type Pellets?" Risa asked the Normal Type what she wanted, and all she got was a simple point!

Eevee pointed her paw towards the sign with a picture of a pink colored Pokéblock! The Pokéblock was made of Pecha Berries so it had to have a sweet taste to it! Risa nodded from the Pokémon's answer, remembering it in her head.

"Now let's see... Magikarp Burgers? I wonder how those taste!" Risa continued thinking openly, and Eevee heard her.

"Bweh?" Eevee put on a disgusted look on her face, smirking a little from what Risa said.

Risa smiled at Eevee's face, it was quite funny to stare at! At least she got to hold her, she felt privileged enough just being able to touch her soft fur! A few minutes or so were passing, as the two held their breaths! The scent of the food went up their nostrils and their taste buds exploded! For some reason, the two must've thought of the same thing as if they were sisters, the pair licked their lips in delight as they heard the sizzling of Magikarp being cooked! While Risa was looking around the festival, she was trying to occupy herself through the long wait. Despite not getting any signs of respect from Eevee, she still wanted to try and understand what was wrong with her. She took the opportunity to stare down at Eevee's expression, shaking her a bit so that she could get her full attention, but instead all she got was an unpleasant stare.

"Hm... If you like Pecha berries so much, then I have just the thing!" She thought to herself, putting one arm to open her purse.

She opened the black purse and quickly searched through it, causing a bit of a racket as she was pushing aside all the makeup she carried. While she was looking for the object, she looked down from the corner of her eye and saw a curious look on Eevee's face. It was only a few moments longer until she finally found it! She pulled out a small container that was big enough to carry a few edible berries inside! She usually carried them around with her when she went to school, so she came prepared with appetizers!

"Veh?" Eevee's ears twitched a bit from the scent of the berry, then she stuck her tongue out and started wagging her tail!

"Looks like it's working, she's wagging her tail which is a good sign!" Risa celebrated inside her thoughts, opening the container and pulling out a delicious, juicy Pecha berry! One for herself, and one for Eevee! She put the container back into her purse and closed it up, while she took a large bite into the juicy berry immediately after! The sweet tasting flavor stuck to her taste buds like glue!

"Here, you can have one too!" Risa exclaimed, happily giving the other berry to Risa.

Before she could stick it in Eevee's mouth herself, Eevee took the berry out of her grasp with her own paw, and ate it instantly! While Eevee was munching on the berry, she was smiling happily!

"She's happy!" Risa grinned in amusement, ignoring the sudden action that she snatched the berry away like that.

She went to stroke the top of Eevee's head lovingly, however...

"Evoo!" Eevee denied her affection, lowering her head to continue eating the berry in peace.

Again, Risa's smile changed to an instant frown when she realized that Eevee didn't want anything to do with her. She took a deep breath and groaned annoyingly, but was distracted by a voice ahead, startling her a little!

"Um miss? You gonna stand there all day feeding your Eevee, or are you gonna order something?" The chef that ran the booth was giving her an impatient stare, as Risa looked behind her.

There was an entire line of people just giving her dirty looks, was she really in front of the line this whole time and she didn't realize it?

"Eevve! Evoh!" Eevee giggled almost as if she was making fun of Risa.

"How long was I in front of the line?" Risa asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"You've been standing there for the past minute or so, and I've been asking you constantly! What would you like to order?" The chef raised his voice and sounded more angrier than he was the first time!

"I would like one Magikarp Burger and a tray of fries, also the biggest Pink Pokéblock you got! Finally, can I also get a bowl of Normal Type Pellets for her too!" Risa lifted Eevee up to show the chef, receiving a nod from him in return.

"That'll be $47.89 Poké-Dollars miss, coming right up!" The chef went ahead and started preparing her meal, meanwhile Risa was busy digging in her purse again for her wallet.

"Arceus why is food so expensive these days." Risa rolled her eyes, eventually pulling out her credit card.

As she was paying for the food, she felt movement in her arms. Eevee was trying to break free from her grasp, so Risa bent down and lowered her to the ground gently.

"So much for getting to hold you." Risa gave her a smirk, only to receive yet another attitude.

"Veeee!" Eevee growled back while playing with her paws innocently.

"Hmph!" Risa crossed her arms, putting her credit card away while the chef got everything they ordered.

"Here you go miss, enjoy!" The chef smiled widely at her while handing her the tray of food.

"Thank you very much! Come on Eevee, let's go find a place to sit!" Risa took the tray from the chef and carried it away from the line of impatient people.

Eevee trotted along side her, continuing to give her a dirty look as the two looked for a spot to eat at. It was until Risa finally found the perfect spot, there was a bunch of tables that were meant to be used for eating and hanging out with other Trainers!

"Perfect!" Risa grinned in excitement as she made her way to the table.

It was small, but it was the perfect size for her and Eevee to enjoy their food together. She set the tray of food down and watched Eevee climb on up her leg. The fur brushing against her skin tickled, but it felt very smooth and delicately soft as well.

"Here you go Eevee! Dig in!" Risa tried her very best to please Rick's Pokémon, after all... Eevee was meant for him in the first place!

"Eevee!" Eevee spoke back, only this time... Her voice sounded pleasant rather than the usual growl.

As soon as Eevee reached Risa's shoulders, she jumped off of them to grab the Pokéblock off of the tray, and rolled to the other side of the table with it.

"You're welcome!" Risa stuck her tongue out towards the little brat, as Eevee turned away to eat the Pokéblock in peace.

"EVO!" Eevee turned her head around and shot Risa a death glare, spitting at her!

The spit landed across Risa's face as she gasped in total shock! She had enough dealing with it when it came to her school team's athletes, but from a Pokémon that was ungrateful for the food? It was clear to her that this Eevee was no different...

"Fine, be that way! I couldn't agree MORE!" Risa shouted back at the Eevee, just about done with the attitude she's been getting since Ash and Pikachu ran off to go have some fun.

As much as her heart tugged to be that way, she wasn't the kind of person that would treat anyone with disrespect, however... She was starting to get a few mixed feelings about Eevee.

"Ee... Vee, eevoh-beh!" Eevee mimicked her stressed out facial expression while taking a huge bite out of the Pokéblock.

"Can you at least face me while you're eating? What is it with you Eevee?" Risa raised her eyebrow in return, wanting Eevee to stop it right now.

Since the two had sat down together, people around them could tell that they just weren't getting along, the dark aura was emitting off of their yelling... Some people even stopped to look at the two!

"Great, now everyone's looking at us... What a fun experience THIS turned out to be!" Risa mumbled soft, but Eevee still heard what she said.

"EEVEE!" Eevee stuck her tongue out towards Risa, just about finishing the Pokéblock in a fraction of a second!

"You know if you eat too fast, you're gonna choke on your food!" Risa sounded just like any parent would, then again... Having a Pokémon and raising it was exactly the same as raising a child.

She just ignored Eevee's expressions and continued to eat her burger, trying to enjoy the meal at least. It's all she could ever ask for at this point, that and for everyone to stop staring at them. She took her phone out from her purse and saw a notification on the home screen. It was a text message from her brother Rick, and upon reading it... She wasn't very happy to tell him the bad news of her first day out with Eevee.

"Rick, you were totally wrong about this Pokémon... This is why I can't deal with her, she's stubborn and she practically hates me! No matter what I do to try and get her attention, all she does is stick her tongue out at me like I'm not good enough for her!" She texted fast with one finger while she continued taking bites from the burger.

While she was texting her brother, she occasionally glanced up from her phone to check on Eevee since she was responsible for her, she began to wonder if it had something to do with the way she met her yesterday. Yeah, she fell into the pile of berries, but then again... Now that she thought about it more, the berries on that bush looked weren't ripe since the summer season recently started. After taking a deep breath, she decided it'd probably be best for her sake to just talk to Eevee like any other normal human being would.

"Listen Eevee, I wanna talk to you about something." Risa tried to make her voice calm and normal so that Eevee could at least turn around to hear what she had to say.

"Evo-veh..." Eevee rolled her eyes and groaned painfully, already halfway finished with her bowl of pellets!

She stopped eating, thinking it was the only thing she had to do to shut Risa up! Eevee turned herself fully around to look at Risa straight in the eye, raising her ears so that Risa could understand her body language.

"Now that I got your attention, I wanted to ask you something... D-Do you hate me or something? That you don't wanna talk to me at all?" Risa asked in fear, stuttering as the tone of her voice dropped as if she lost a close relative.

Eevee didn't use her words to respond to the young girl's question, instead... She nodded her head furiously up and down and stuck her tongue out once again towards Risa!

"Then tell me, what is it that I did to you huh? I buy you food and this is the way you treat me? Does this nonsense have to deal with yesterday? Did I accidentally ruin your berry stash when I first met you!?" Risa started yelling at the brat, making the Eevee's eyes widen in surprise!

She didn't care about how many people were staring at her, all she cared about was right here... Right now with Eevee, trying to knock some sense into her!

"Ee!" Eevee stood up, turning around to continue eating her pellets.

No matter what she was hearing, she wasn't going to let Risa get to her, but Risa was going to put her in her place sooner or later.

"That's enough!" Risa screamed out, dropping the burger back onto the tray!

She slammed her fist against the table, causing it to shake violently! The shock wave traveled throughout the rest of the table, making Eevee jump in fear! The bowl of pellets even jumped up, making most of the pellets fall to the concrete ground below! Eevee looked down at the dirty pellets on the ground, growling menacingly!

"EEVE! VEE-VEE! EVO!" Eevee turned around and faced Risa once more, opening her mouth to intimidate the girl.

"WHAT!? It's not my fault you've been treating me the way you have! I for one am not gonna take it, especially from a little Pokémon like you! What're you going to do anyway? Bite me? Go ahead, see if I care!" Risa was screaming at the top of her lungs, standing up from her seat and grabbing her phone during the process.

She put her phone back into her purse and walked behind the chair to push it back into the table with all of her strength! The collision of the chair and the table created another shock wave, and the bowl was so close to the edge that it was knocked over! All of the pellets were everywhere on the ground, and it only made Eevee angrier!

"Don't you even think about it you little brat! That's it! I really thought we were going to have the greatest time of our lives here at this festival, but it turns out that being your sitter isn't worth the stress you've put me in! You don't even belong to me, you belong to my brother, it was always going to be that way in the first place!" Risa continued screaming at the Pokémon, and when she mentioned her brother owning Eevee instead, it changed Eevee's facial expression immediately!

"Evah?" Eevee tilted her head, closing her mouth and eventually gave Risa the look of sadness.

"Don't play the guilt trip with me young lady, at first I thought you were adorable, but it turns out that your personality is just as bad! I can always replace you with a better Eevee out there in the wild, one that'll ACTUALLY LIKE ME! How can I trust you and my brother to get long, if you can't get along with me! I don't have time to deal with any more of this nonsense, you can have the rest of my lunch... I lost my appetite from your ungrateful selfish behavior, goodbye Eevee." Risa saw the Pokéball sticking out from her purse, and Eevee noticed it as well.

Risa pushed the Pokéball further into a pocket to hide it, as she closed the purse with a large zipper on top. She stomped her way back to where Ash and Pikachu left them, leaving Eevee behind in the mess... As Risa was fixing her hair, she looked over to the left and saw the entrance to the festival.

"Sorry Ash, but it looks like I gotta cancel today's plans... I hope you don't get bored without me. Who am I kidding? Ash and Pikachu sounded like they were having a blast during the long trip to the festival." She continued thinking more about the pair, clearly jealous and disappointed that Eevee didn't feel the same.

She tried her best, she couldn't do it though... She tried getting close to Eevee, she fed her delicious food that was her favorite flavor, and she was expecting to have an amazing day to bond with Eevee, sadly... Her brother was completely wrong about taking her to see the festival! As she kept on walking, she didn't even bother turning around to glance at Eevee, not even once! Some of the people that witnessed the scene were still giving her dirty looks, almost as if it was her fault in the first place. Risa forced her way through the crowd of people, pushing some of them which gave her even more dirty stares. She heard several voices from behind, and they were snicking her name. People were saying stuff like,

"Isn't that the famous athlete of that one high school?"

"What kind of person just leaves their Pokémon like that!?"

And then there was a familiar voice too, one that came from a specific red headed girl...

"Risa!"

Some people were recording the whole incident with their phones, which only made Risa feel a whole lot insecure about herself. She could care less about the people watching her, she kept her eyes glued to the ground and started making her way home, eventually reaching the entrance to the festival. Since the festival was so crowded, there was only one Main Street that led to Fula City, and tons of taxis, cars, buses, even trollys were crossing the street from time to time! She eventually came to a halt where a group of people were standing, the light was red so she had time to process what was happening.

"H-How am I going to tell my brother...?" The thought popped up into her brain all of a sudden, but she could easily fix it.

All she had to do was catch a different Eevee, and just lie about the whole thing... But he was bound to find out at some point in the future. She turned around to see if Eevee decided to chase her down, but much to her surprise, there was no sight of the small Pokémon anywhere.

"Good riddance." Risa looked straight ahead, sounding cold hearted.

She wanted to forget about Eevee and move onto something else, but her heart was telling her otherwise. Maybe she snapped a little too hard? Maybe all she needed to do was knock some sense into Eevee in a nicer way, but to completely abandon her after all the trouble she went through to catch her.

"Ding! Please Walk!" Her thoughts were interrupted when the symbol on the light switched to green.

Everyone in front of her walked at a pretty fast pace, leaving her behind in the group. She started crossing the street until she was just at the very center of the street, hearing a familiar voice from behind!

"Eevee!" The eon Pokémon called out to her, but Risa continued walking down the path.

"Just leave me alone Eevee!" Risa shouted back to the Pokémon, refusing to even look back with her very own eyes.

However, it was at that moment... The beginning of it all... The beginning of her journey was about to begin and she had no idea, the beginning of a long-term friendship, and a devastating change in her life would occur... To prove her worth, it happened so suddenly...

"HEY! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW CROOKS!" A very loud feminine scream was approaching the street from the right side of the road!

There, Risa froze up in her tracks to take a quick peek at what was happening. She looked to her right and saw a red sports car speeding down the road at over sixty miles per hour! Behind it, there was a police officer riding on a motorcycle, the red and blue lights were flashing back and fourth as everyone nearby recognized the face of the officer! Officer Jenny was chasing down some speeders, the usual stuff in Fula City territory. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the path, only until... She still heard the sound of four little feet trotting behind after her, so she stopped yet again and turned around to face Eevee.

"Eh bwa!" Eevee greeted her again, only this time... Something was different, the tone of her voice sounded happier than it usually did.

Several people interrupted the pair as some of them screamed out,

"LOOK OUT!"

And... That's when it happened... Risa watched as Officer Jenny was chasing the red car, but the car wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The car kept speeding up as it was heading towards Eevee! Risa gasped, she was already at the sidewalk and Eevee was just beginning to cross the street.

"EEVEE!" Risa immediately felt her heart snap, she sprinted towards Eevee... Ignoring her foot injury that she had and felt a sudden sharp pain engulf her entire leg!

It felt like her muscles were giving up on her, as Eevee stopped to look to her right, the car came... Risa tripped and fell over across the street, immediately getting up to try and save Eevee from the car. Eevee eventually noticed the car coming at her, and tried using Quick Attack to get away from the collision, although it was already too late... Before she could completely dodge it, the front bumper of the car collided against the back of her legs, sending her flying across the street. Her body tumbled against the concrete floor, earning several screams from the witnesses of people. Everything happened so fast that Risa couldn't process it, her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as if it were about to burst. She looked over to Eevee's injured body, as she ignored the pain in her leg to crawl up to Eevee to check up on her. She eventually made it to Eevee, seeing the little eon Pokémon struggle to get up.

"Ee... Eevee... Vee..." Eevee's voice sounded dead, but Risa carefully scooped her up into her arms.

"Eevee! N-No!" Risa cried, feeling tears falling down from her eyes.

The red car came to a sudden halt when it collided against the Pokémon, and Officer Jenny was already taking care of the situation, never noticing Risa and Eevee together. The only thing Risa cared about was the poor little Pokémon in her arms, several brave Trainers ran up by her side, as they wanted to help her out.

"SOMEONE HELP! HELP MY EEVEE!" Risa cried out loud, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She noticed several cuts and bruises across Eevee's body, as she held onto the Pokémon against her chest to keep it safe from anymore harm.

"D-Don't worry E-Eevee, you're gonna be fine! You will be fine!" Risa mumbled to the small Pokémon, hugging her and letting the tears fall down upon her fur.

Eevee's eyes eventually came to a close, as her breathing slowed down, Risa felt her heartbeat slow down as well, praying to Arceus that her Pokémon would be fine.

"M-My Pokémon?" She mumbled some more, getting some help from Trainers.

The young Trainers her age were all boys, and some were calling an ambulance, while others pulled out potions to spray on Eevee. Sadly, the potions had no effect as Eevee's injuries weren't going away. Then, Risa looked off to the car that struck Eevee, and saw Officer Jenny pulling out a middle aged man. The man looked homeless as the clothes he was wearing were practically torn up and dirty, maybe he stole the car? Officer Jenny had put handcuffs on the man to restrain him, while she looked off to Risa and Eevee sitting on the ground. The sound of sirens were being played in the background, as several more witnesses came to the scene from the festival. There were about a hundred people or so, just watching to see if Risa was alright. Her leg was killing her from her injury, but she had a good reason for it... To save Eevee's life, but it just wasn't meant to be. Risa kept hanging onto Eevee, watching the Pokémon pass out from exhaustion in her arms. Risa gasped and tried shaking her arms so that Eevee could stay awake, but her breathing came to a halt by the time the ambulance arrived to the scene. She could hear the sound of screaming coming from children, and the sound of worry as witnesses began talking about what happened in the first place. Some even remembered seeing her with Eevee when they had lunch together, but Risa didn't care about that at all. She looked up and saw two paramedics surrounding her, as the Trainers began backing away from the two older men.

"Please save her!" Risa managed to speak, but it wasn't clear...

She just sobbed into Eevee's fur, continuing to pray to the god above that everything was going to be alright. One of the paramedics took Eevee from her gently, while the other one helped her up off the ground. The only thing that mattered now, was Eevee...

Flashback: The End...

Play Song!: (Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us OST 28 Each One's Memories: watch?v=uTI5oJMDPec)

"That's what happened..." Risa finished leading up to the actual story, feeling Ash's warm hand touching hers.

Together, the two held hands and rested them together atop of Eevee's soft fur. Ash embraced her in a touching hug, as Risa returned the gesture.

"If-If only I could've ran... I would've saved her in time... Just before-" Risa went on and on, sobbing at this point... But Ash cut her off by placing his fingers on her soft lips.

She looked over to him with her emerald colored eyes, watching him shed a tear with her. The two kept on embracing each other, as Eevee sat perfectly still in Risa's lap. The hug eventually ended, and nobody was in the Pokémon Center with them. Not a single Trainer visited the Pokémon Center this late at night, so it was just them together. The festival had already concluded, and Risa kept on getting text messages from her brother asking if she was okay. Her only regret was that she was lying to him, she came up with excuses to avoid telling him the truth about what happened... The two friends sat in silence while petting Eevee's back gently, her wounds were bandaged up. Her right leg got caught up from the collision, so it was bandaged up more compared to the left one. The scratches and bruises on Eevee's body were healed completely though, it was as if the accident never occurred! That was one thing to look hopeful to, but their hope quickly died when Nurse Joy walked out of the Pokémon Center's medical room, which was located behind the counter. She was walking out with Chansey beside her, and she was also holding a clipboard in her arms which had several sheets of paper in it too.

"Nurse Joy! Please tell me everything will be okay!" Risa continued crying, pushing out more tears.

When Nurse Joy heard those words, she wish she could tell her otherwise, but according to the medical data, she was going to have to break the bad news unfortunately.

"I-I'm very sorry Risa... But your Eevee-" Nurse Joy began telling them the results, but Ash quickly cut her off with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Tell us everything is okay with Eevee Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy took a deep sigh, before stepping away from the counter to walk up to the two Trainers. When she finally found the courage to tell them the results, she knelt down in front of them, rubbing Eevee's forehead lovingly.

"Listen you two, I'm very sorry to tell you this... I wish I could tell you otherwise, but Eevee suffered a serious collision from that car, and it took a few hours just to treat the wounds she received. We managed to heal her perfectly back to good health, without a single scratch or bruise on her body! She looks like a perfectly normal healthy Eevee from the outside, however... The inside is what we have to talk about, her left leg healed just fine, but her right leg suffered the most. That car struck her pretty hard, and it sent her flying across the concrete which made the injury worse. I'm sorry Risa, but I don't think your Eevee will be able to walk again..."


End file.
